El reino del oeste y el príncipe perdido
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: AU: Todos los cuentos de hadas siempre tienen un final feliz ¿será igual para nuestro pequeño y despistado príncipe Shion? al menos, eso es lo que todos esperamos.
1. Había una vez

Holu, yo por aquí jodiendo (?) nah bueno. Quise volver No.6 un cuento de hadas y… esto fue lo que salió, la cantidad de capítulos dependerá por supuesto de si uds quieran que siga o no, así que ya saben ¿quieren más? Pues les toca pedirlo, si no piden no les doy, ñaca ñaca.

De verdad espero les guste a pesar de que sea una cursilería total.

**Advertencias:** YOLO (?) ok no, nada, no tiene nada malo además del azúcar que me den ganas de ponerle, sin embargo quizás en el futuro quien sabe, como dije, será largo si así quieren que sea c:

**Disclaimer:** No.6 no es mío *sniff* ya que.

**Capítulo I: Había una vez…**

Hacía mucho tiempo, escondido entre la espesura del bosque y la belleza de los blancos lirios, se ubicaba un hermoso y pequeño lugar el cual era conocido como el reino del oeste; este era gobernado por dos soberanos de buen corazón, quienes con sabiduría y bondad mantenían la paz entre sus habitantes.

Hacía 12 años, el cielo les había bendecido con un primogénito; un pequeño de cabellera café oscura y ojos violeta que a vista de sus padres era completamente encantador, sin embargo un terrible maleficio cayó sobre el joven príncipe que hizo que el aspecto del cabello del pequeño cambiase, al mismo tiempo que una cicatriz en forma de serpiente rodease su cuerpo. El rey y la reina entraron en alivio al saber que no era mortal al instante, sin embargo, si aquella cicatriz llegaba a dar la vuelta por completo al cuerpo del príncipe el moriría.

Según los hechiceros del reino, la única cura era que el príncipe recibiera el beso de su verdadero amor antes de llegar a la edad de 17, de lo contrario, en el mismísimo día de su cumpleaños este perecería. La consternación era evidente en los ojos de ambos progenitores, y no era para menos ¿cómo podrían conseguir en su juventud alguien tan especial para el joven? Era evidente que era una cuestión que ninguno de los dos podría forzar, sin contar que él era su amado y pequeño hijo, futuro heredero al trono, tendrían que tomar cartas en el asunto.

La infancia del pequeño, sin embargo, fue muy feliz. Todos en el reino trataban muy bien al príncipe, al cual admiraban por su inteligencia y bondad, el pequeño todos los días mostraba una gran sonrisa a pesar de todo y su gente sabía que él se convertiría en un gran rey. Todas las niñas del reino jugaban con él, en parte porque así era dictaminado, y en parte porque él era muy dado con las personas. Entre todas ellas la más importante era la pequeña Safu con quien pasaba la mayoría del tiempo jugando, platicando, leyendo y compartiendo por lo general su tiempo. La pequeña era una niña que vivía con el guardabosques del pueblo junto a su abuela, era evidente que ella quería muchísimo al príncipe, por lo que sus padres se sentían aliviados ¡quizás ella era a quien se refería la profecía! Por lo que ya no temían tanto por el bienestar de su hijo.

O al menos eso era lo que pensaban.

Un día, el pequeño decidió dar un paseo por el reino en soledad, su usual amiga se encontraba bastante enferma y no era capaz de moverse de sus aposentos, sin contar que uno de los sirvientes del castillo le había dicho al albino que, en el bosque, podía encontrar muchas hierbas medicinales para ayudarla a recuperarse, y por supuesto nuestro valeroso príncipe no podía simplemente ignorar aquello ¡tenía que salvaguardar el bienestar de su más preciada amiga! Por lo que iría él mismo a buscar las hierbas que le ayudarían a recuperarse.

Salió muy temprano en la mañana, viendo curiosamente como la gente del pueblo empezaba con sus labores diarias y le saludaban con una sonrisa ¡de verdad quería mucho a su gente! Esperaba, al ser más grande, poder cuidarlos tan bien como sus padres lo hacían, quizás era esto mucho pedir, pero no podía estar del todo seguro, sin embargo era el sueño que más se repetía en su sub-consiente.

Apenas entró al bosque bajo de su caballo, caminando ahora a su lado buscando dos cosas: un lugar donde el animal pudiese beber agua y, por supuesto las hierbas para curar a su preciada persona. Por un momento entró a una parte del bosque que no conocía del todo, la espesura se le hacía sorprendente y su innata curiosidad le hizo investigar un poco más a fondo el fascinante lugar.

Los pequeños animales del bosque se dieron cuenta de inmediato de su extraño visitante, el príncipe encontró encantadores a todas las pequeñas ardillas y… ¿eran esos roedores? Que salían desde las inmediaciones, sin contar que toda el aura mágica no hizo mas que fascinarlo, de manera que cuando su amiga se mejorase en definitiva tenía que llevarla a ese lugar…

¡Oh, y hablando de Safu, la medicina!

Apenas recordó, el pequeño Shion examinó todo el lugar hasta dar con la planta que le había descrito su sirviente, al verla sonrió y la guardo en el pequeño bolso de cuero atada a la silla de su caballo. Acabada la tarea ahora se disponía a buscar algún arroyo donde darle de beber.

Caminó por un largo rato hasta encontrar finalmente un fino lago de aguas cristalinas, de inmediato su sediento compañero se dispuso a beber y el joven príncipe se dispuso a esperarle el tiempo que fuese necesario. Lo que no sabía es que ese hecho cambiaría su vida de forma casi radical.

Al esperar escuchó perfectamente el sonido de alguien… ¿llorando? No muy lejos de él, de manera que, nuevamente movido por la curiosidad, se dirigió rumbo al origen de aquél ruido. Sus pasos eran lo más sigilosos posibles, al mismo tiempo que buscaba con la mirada hacia todos lados de donde podría ser la procedencia de aquel llanto. Pronto sus ojos encontraron una figura que no encajaba con el bosque y que, por supuesto, era el punto de su nueva búsqueda.

Era una figura pequeña, delgada y en apariencia muy fina, con solo verle podría entrever que era de menor tamaño que él. Su cabello era oscuro y de apariencia azulada llegándole hasta los hombros, aunque no podía ver del todo su rostro en la posición en la que estaba, vestía algo parecido a un camisón blanco que caía hasta sus rodillas y luego… luego dirigió su mirada a Shion quien de inmediato atinó a sonrojarse.

Tenía la cara llena de tierra, sin embargo la belleza de la criatura era algo que nunca había vislumbrado; tenía un rostro muy fino y de apariencia frágil, unos profundos y fascinantes ojos grises en los que era quizás demasiado fácil perderse, enmarcado por finas y muy largas pestañas, sus mejillas tenían un ligero rubor cubriéndolas y su expresión denotaba entre tristeza y miedo repentino.

Resumiéndolo; era la niña más hermosa que el príncipe hubiese visto en su vida.

- ¡¿Quién eres!? – el príncipe derrepente se congeló, no sabiendo que era lo que más le sorprendía: si la pregunta, el tono amenazante con el que estaba hecha, o la voz de la persona en cuestión ¡era una voz muy grave! Una voz hermosa, sin duda alguna, pero muy grave, no iba para nada bien con su imagen… momento ¿entonces se trataba de un chico? ¿pero cómo era eso posible?

- S-Soy el príncipe del reino cercano… no tengas miedo yo…

- ¿Miedo? ¿de ti? ¿Quién crees que soy? –derrepente, con una daga en mano se acercó hasta el príncipe, que antes de poder parpadear ya estaba bajo el otro chico, con el arma cerca de su cuello en menos tiempo del que pudiera creer

Sin embargo, el príncipe noto que varias zonas del cuerpo del más pequeño se encontraban sangrantes ¿pero qué había ocurrido? No podía estar seguro, de momento tenía que salir de aquella situación… pero también quería ayudarlo, se veía tan delicado que simplemente no podría dejarle así.

Más le valía a su mente idear un plan rápido.


	2. Ayudando a la dami… al joven en apuros

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Por ellos continuó con esta historia así que espero que los sigan dejando. Ains, me mata de amor escribir de este par estando chibis ¡son tan monos joer! Mas porque Nezumi era una cucada y estaba chiquitito jajaja, me pregunto que comió para ponerse como se puso (?) anyways, espero que les guste el cap.

**Capítulo II: Ayudando a la dami… al joven en apuros**

El pequeño príncipe se encontraba un tanto aturdido y asustado por la posición en la que se encontraba en esos momentos, sin embargo, su corazón era tan puro y gentil que lo que más le preocupaba en aquel instante eran las heridas del otro muchacho ¡tenía que hacer algo por él! Seguro su reacción precipitada era causada por el temor, así que ahora corría por su cuenta demostrarle que podía confiar en él.

Se quedó quieto, sorprendido por la fuerza que demostraba a pesar de verse tan frágil y sus evidentes heridas, quizás esa era la mejor forma de empezar.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –aquella pregunta descoloco a su agresor ¿no se supone que una persona normal en una situación así rogaría por su vida?

- Claro ¿no ves que estoy de maravillas? –la daga que estaba en su mano se hundió suavemente sobre la piel del cuello del príncipe, haciendo simplemente un rasguño –parece que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti

- No soy tu enemigo, mi estimado joven, por favor déjeme hablar con usted – las palabras salieron seguras de sus labios, se podía notar un ligero titubeo en su voz, pero eso era normal dadas las circunstancias. El contrario no estaba seguro si confiar en él era buena opción o no, sin embargo bajo un poco el arma, dejando el cuello del príncipe libre de peligro, de inmediato el otro sonrió - ¡Pero que hábil eres! Wow ¿Cómo hiciste para bloquearme tan rápido? Nunca había visto nada así – de esa manera el chico de cabello azulado ladeó la cabeza ¿pero en que estaba pensando?

- No creo que por eso debas adular a un desconocido… para ser de la realeza tienes la cabeza bastante hueca –acabada la frase, la herida en su brazo se vio más sangrante y el dolor le provoco sostenerla con una mano, ante eso el príncipe se alarmó

- ¿Qué te paso en el brazo? ¿alguien te atacó? ¿intentaron robarte? – esperaba que no fuera el caso ¡ladrones en su reino, que calamidad! Aunque claro, no podría permitirlo, aunque dudaba que con su edad sus padres le dejaran hacer gran cosa al respecto, luego el otro negó

- Yo… no tengo porque contarte nada, no te interesa – apenas lo dijo, se retiró de encima del príncipe, y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria

Cualquier persona con sentido común habría dejado que el chico se fuera por donde vino. Sin embargo, nuestro pequeño príncipe (quien era un tanto carente de dicho sentido) era tan benévolo que sufría de incapacidad de dejarle solo así, por lo que de inmediato se levantó del suelo, con toda la intención de insistir cuanto fuese necesario.

- ¡Espera! ¿Dónde vives? ¡no puedes irte así, estas herido! Déjame ayudarte – exclamó yendo detrás de él, lo que el otro encontró muy extraño

- ¿Para qué quieres ayudarme? De todas formas mi casa está muy lejos de aquí… ni se cuánto, y no necesito ayuda –acabada la frase una puntada de dolor hizo que se sostuviera la herida, a lo que no pudo más que refunfuñar – joder…

- ¡Claro que necesitas ayuda! - y si, a los ojos del albino el muchacho se veía terriblemente frágil, como si al más leve golpe pudiera romperse… que estaba seguro no era cierto, pero aun así le parecía que era de ese modo – permíteme curar esa herida ¿sí? – el muchacho contrario, entrando en un estado de resignación, simplemente suspiro

- ¿Y cómo piensa _su majestad_ hacer eso?

- Eh… ¡ya sé! Acompáñame al castillo, ahí yo mismo te cuidaré –la ceja que adornaba las profundas pupilas grises del contrario se alzaron en una muestra de incredulidad – anda, por favor no seas testarudo

- Parece que no me dejaras en paz si no lo hago ¿no es así? –el príncipe negó con la cabeza – supongo que no tengo nada que perder

¡Qué alegría! Estaba feliz de que no tendría que insistir de nuevo, así que lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo consigo al castillo. No que el otro se encontrase muy feliz dicho sea de paso, pero lo habían dejado sin mucha opción, sin mencionar que la idea de que le curasen en su mente aun infantil sonaba de lo más prometedora.

Llegando al lugar se encontraron con la sorpresa de que los padres del pequeño no se encontraban, seguramente habrían viajado al reino vecino como lo hacían de vez en cuando. Al entrar Shion entregó las plantas a uno de los sirvientes quien de inmediato se encargaría de llevárselos a la señorita Safu, mientras el príncipe llevaba al… ¡que descortesía, no había preguntado su nombre! En fin, llevaba al chico misterioso a su habitación.

Se deshizo de su capa y guantes, y del depósito trajo consigo trazos de tela y agua tibia, el chico nuevamente estaba sorprendido ¿sería él mismo quien trataría con sus heridas? Pensaba que simplemente enviaría a uno de sus guardias. Ni corto ni perezoso el príncipe empezó a limpiar la herida, sabiendo en su interior que lo hacía más que nada porque ver ese rostro tan hermoso con aquella expresión afligida no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Te arde? – el contrario asintió –lo siento…

- No te disculpes, estas ayudando a un completo desconocido

- Cierto… creo – envolvió la herida con la tela para luego apretar fuerte –creo que eso bastara por ahora

- Oye ¿me escuchaste? Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre

- ¡Es verdad, cuanta descortesía! Soy Shion, tu puedes llamarme así simplemente – sonrió de lado a lado con completa naturalidad ¿y tú?

- … Nezumi

- ¿Ah? ¿en serio?

- Lo quieras o no, ahí está, supongo que gracias –de inmediato se levantó caminando hacia la puerta – supongo que es todo

- ¡Espera, no puedes irte! Tus ropas están hechas un desastre… por favor quédate –de inmediato, el príncipe le ofreció un camisón, una capa y uno de sus pantalones viejos, y eso solo porque era más pequeño que él y dudaba mucho de que uno nuevo le quedase – ya casi es la hora de la cena, la nana la traerá aquí… y puedes comer en la cama si quieres

- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? – el otro estaba extrañadísimo ¡en la vida había conocido a nadie así! El príncipe simplemente sonrió

- No puedo dejar que un invitado mío la pase mal ¿no es así? Y tú no me harías daño, lo veo en tus ojos – eso y que aun así le parecía muy frágil, pero eso no lo vociferaría en voz alta, el otro medio asintió

- No deberías estar tan seguro de eso, no deberías confiar de esa forma en la gente, después de todo ni siquiera me conoces como para afirmar que quiero o no… pero si insistes, le expreso mi gratitud – de inmediato, con gesto fino y elegante el cual Shion jamás había visto, observó cómo el contrario se inclinó ligeramente en una pequeña muestra de respeto, lo cual hizo que las mejillas del otro se sonrojasen un como si fueran cerezas ¿estaría bien pensar que era hermoso? Porque a sus ojos lo era, y mucho

- Por favor no es necesario eso… er… iré a preguntar por la cena, aquí te dejo la ropa – y de inmediato, lo dejo con el cambio y salió de la habitación ¡tenía que concentrarse un poco!

Al menos ahora conocía su nombre… o algo así, ahora solo esperaría que mejorase pronto, aun había muchas cosas que necesitaba preguntarle.


	3. Sorpresas mas que inesperadas

NNNNGH me tarde, sorry, mi musa se esfumó... pero ya volvió, espero que se quede por unos días mas. Ojalá les guste el cap, y ya saben, dejen sus comentarios para saber que tal voy.

**Capítulo III: Sorpresas mas que inesperadas**

El pequeño príncipe regreso nuevamente a la habitación, encontrándose con un ya cambiado Nezumi ¡pero qué bien le sentaba es ropa! El verle así le quitaba el pensamiento de que el menor fuese simplemente un pordiosero ¡aquello sería simplemente ridículo! Después de todo tenía un cierto aire de elegancia que… que ni él mismo sentía tener, era casi envidiable, y decía casi porque realmente no sentía envidia, sino fascinación.

Aquí esta, es solo pan con leche, espero no tengas problemas – las orbes grises del pequeño prácticamente brillaron al ver la comida, no sabía cuantos días llevaba sin ingerir nada que fuesen frutas del bosque, acepto viendo que incluso el pan tenía mermelada y mantequilla, empezando a comer como si nunca lo hubiese hecho, pero sin demasiado salvajismo

- Esta delicioso –afirmo simplemente, sentado en el suelo de la habitación con las piernitas cruzadas de manera que pudiese sostener el plato – Gracias – ante tal muestra de gratitud (Y ¿por qué no? Dulzura) el príncipe no pudo hacer más que sonreír ampliamente

- Me alegra verte ya mejor, me preocupaba verte así, de hecho ¿por qué te encontrabas de esa forma? Veras, no pareces un mendigo – explicó el albino, mientras su acompañante se limitaba a comer con una mano, mientras que con la zurda buscaba la daga que había escondido en su ropa con suma sutileza

- ¿A no? ¿entonces?

- Pareces… bueno, es raro que yo lo diga, pero pareces un miembro de la realeza – la mano del menor se detuvo viendo ahora a su majestad con extrema sorpresa – veras, es que tus movimientos son muy firmes y finos, sin contar que con solo verte… no sé, no pareces alguien común

- No soy alguien común, por supuesto – si algo no sabía el príncipe, era que la vanidad del menor era enorme, incluso a su corta edad estaba al tanto de sus muchos y naturales dotes que eventualmente se harían simplemente más grandes – aunque su alteza no especifica muy bien a lo que se refiere lo cual hace difícil saber la tarea de que podrá ser

- … Solo sé lo que acabo de decirte, y que eres… ¿puedo decir que eres bien parecido? ¿no suena raro? – el otro no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada, para su edad y apariencia tan frágil era casi extraño escuchar una voz tan profunda, sin embargo tampoco desencajaba con él, quizás era otra forma de envolverlo en su ya de por si misteriosa aura

- Suena un poco raro si, sin embargo supongo que no me importa, que halago – se encogió de hombros aun divertido – aunque creo que su majestad debería dormir antes de decir alguna otra cosa de ese tipo

- Vale, ya es tarde de formas – y era esa la razón por la que se iría a dormir, después de todo si fuera por él seguiría preguntándole cosas, que ahora que se daba cuenta no le había dicho nada de trascendencia en su curiosidad – anda tú también

- Oh si… creo que dormiré con esos cojines

- Nada de eso, dormirás conmigo – el otro ladeó la cabeza al verse arrastrado hacia la enorme cama del príncipe, no le hacía mucha gracia aquello, pero sabía que las negaciones serían inútiles, así que solo asintió.

Ya acomodados, se quedaron viendo el uno al otro por un rato, sin intercambiar palabra alguna. Era curioso y… extraño al mismo tiempo, de alguna forma no parecía incomodo, era como si aquel momento solo perteneciera a ambos. Al caer dormidos ninguno de los dos niños notó en que punto de la noche se habían acurrucado uno en brazos de otro para evitar el frío, de esa manera, el frío se fue de una forma casi tan inmediata que el príncipe no pudo sino sonreír en sueños.

**X**

- ¡¿QUE EN EL CASTILLO TIENES QUE?! – la voz de una chica castaña retumbo por toda la pequeña cabaña, de inmediato el príncipe le hizo un pequeño gesto para que bajase la voz – Shion ¿pero qué cosas crees que haces? No puedes simplemente acoger un desconocido de la nada, y menos quedarse en el castillo real ¡es… tan absurdo!

- Pero no podía dejarlo en el bosque Safu, estaba tan malherido y se veía tan desconcertado que lo primero que pude pensar fue ayudarlo – el príncipe se encontraba visitando a su amiga para saber si las hierbas habían funcionado dejando a su amigo aun profundamente dormido en la cama, le daba pena despertarlo

- Oh Shion, ya sé que tu alma es generosa a puntos insospechados pero… ¿Qué pasa si es un gran ladrón? De esos que son maestros del disfraz, pudo haber fingido todo para infiltrarse en el palacio, y más cuando tus padres no se encuentran en casa ¡y lo dejaste solo allá! Deberíamos volver…

- ¿Deberíamos? – el chico se cruzó de brazos observando a su amiga, si bien las plantas habían mejorado su condición, aun se veía un tanto decaída, y un ligero rubor producido por la fiebre se asomaba por sus mejillas – usted se quedara aquí señorita, a seguir descansando

- Pero yo ya estoy bien…

- Safu

- Es mi deber cuidarte y…

- Vamos ¡yo me puedo cuidar solo! –sonrió viéndola mientras ella mantenía su expresión preocupada – todo va a estar bien ¿sí? Lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento es terminar de recuperarte

- Está bien – acabó por rendirse, su querido Shion a veces era demasiado testarudo, y cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza no había poder humano que fuese capaz de sacárselo – pero entonces vete ya, me preocupa que hallas dejado a alguien desconocido en el castillo

- Safu, es solo un niño – la mencionada infló una mejilla, de verdad que a veces este chico se pasaba

- ¡Igual que tú! Anda, regresa al castillo, no estaré tranquila teniéndote aquí – eso no era del todo cierto, prefería estar con Shion que con nadie más en el mundo, pero tampoco podía ser egoísta cuando sabía que algo estaba mal, después de todo aunque lo quisiera muchísimo, aun sabía que era un príncipe y tenía responsabilidades y obligaciones… y a veces metía la peta épicamente, como justo ahora

- Vale, pero volveré más tarde ¿sí? Y si no puedo lo haré mañana, pero te visitaré de nuevo – el príncipe se alejó despidiéndose con la mano mientras su amiga hacía lo mismo, con esas palabras bastaban para hacerla feliz después de todo

De camino a casa pudo notar que todos los sirvientes reales parecían congregarse en un punto del castillo, el príncipe emocionado pensó que se trataba del regreso de sus padres a casa, fue mucha la sorpresa cuando se encontró a su nuevo amigo de pie frente a ellos, ya sin heridas, vistiendo lo que le había prestado mientras cantaba una suave canción frente a ellos.

El pequeño príncipe quedo admirado ante tal acto, la gracia de su compañero y su voz era algo que simplemente no podía pasar desapercibido. Quedo anonadado por el resto de la canción, hasta que uno de sus sirvientes se dio cuenta de su presencia en el jardín, levantándose con estrepito del pasto.

- ¡Su majestad, ya mismo regreso a cuidar a los caballos! – había estado tan perdido con la voz del joven que había rescatado el príncipe, que se olvidó de sus deberes, todos los demás sirvientes le imitaron, levantándose del pasto y corriendo avergonzados a su respectivo lugar de trabajo

- En mi defensa diré que yo solo baje aquí y me dieron ganas de cantar, no le dije a nadie que se quedara a verme, ellos solo vinieron – el pequeño de ojos grises fue ahora quien se sentó en el pasto, viendo un tanto confundido como el príncipe se acercaba a él aplaudiendo y sonriente

- ¡Que maravillosa voz tienes! Es hermosa… sentí… creo que no podría ni explicarlo

- Vaya, que halago que haber satisfecho el gusto de su majestad, los jueves y viernes canto dos por uno

- ¿Cobras?

- Idiota, estoy bromeando – el príncipe parpadeó, jamás en su vida había sido llamado idiota ¿será que lo merecía? No estaba seguro

Esa tarde paso sin novedad nuevamente, no dejo ir al chico aun aunque este negó a estar echado todo el día y dio una buena vuelta por los alrededores prometiendo volver, pero el príncipe aun albergaba dudas ¿de dónde podría ser aquel muchacho y por qué lo había encontrado así? Si él no se lo decía, lo averiguaría por su cuenta.

Nadie debía subestimar la curiosidad de Shion una vez que esta era despertada, esa era una de las cosas más letales y potentes en la tierra.


	4. No es un adiós, es un hasta luego

Y buscaba y buscaba inspi y... nada, se esfumó por completo, por suerte regresó y la aproveché al máximo, creo que ahora si puedo volver a actualizar semanal, me estresa no poder subir capitulo por falta de inspiración porque me gusta mucho este fic y no quiero subir algo fail o mal hecho... oh well, los dejo que lean tranquilos, espero sus comentarios y que les guste.

**Capítulo IV: No es un adiós, es un hasta luego**

Era hora de empezar la operación "conocer más a Nezumi" porque, evidentemente, el chico encerraba alguna clase de secreto.

No que no confiara en él, de hecho, depositaba en el muchacho de ojos grises una extraña confianza que no entendía a que se debía, o por qué en todo caso, sin embargo esa siempre había sido una característica suya, desde que tenía uso de razón; cuando conocía a alguien que era digno de confianza simplemente la daba sin más, su corazón era demasiado puro como para siquiera dudar de las intenciones de alguien, aunque él sabía que era más que nada porque no podía ver ningún tipo de mala intención en los ojos grises de su amigo.

La única persona con la que se trataba así era Safu, pero a ella ya la conocía desde hace años ¿entonces que le había llevado a simplemente dejarlo ser? Se preguntaba eso, al mismo tiempo que caminaba en círculos, intentando pensar por dónde empezar… porqué ese era otro problema, o más bien el principal de todos ¿de dónde habría podido venir en primer lugar? Nunca en su vida había visto a alguien como él… con esos rasgos, su piel era incluso más blanca y suave que las flores de su jardín, pero quizás lo más curioso en él eran sus ojos y voz, ambos tenían un poder hipnótico más allá de lo describible, era realmente curioso en todos los niveles.

El príncipe con rostro taciturno se sentó en uno de los grandes sillones del palacio, haciendo que sus pensamientos se perdiesen sin curso ni limite aparente ¿y si era de otro reino? ¿o si era alguien del bosque, como los cuentos que su madre le contaba en ocasiones? Quizás estaba delirando ya, eso era imposible ¿no?

Al menos eso creía.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, existía una remota posibilidad de que el chico en serio viniese del bosque, puesto que más de una vez había escuchado que en aquél lugar se escondía un grupo de gente con poderes misteriosos… y definitivamente eso que tenía el menudo niño era un poder misterioso ¿Qué si no era otra cosa? Shion sentía que se acercaba más a la verdad, cuando de repente un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Era nada más y nada menos que la fuente de sus preocupaciones, quien había sido vestido con uno de sus trajes viejos, y que aun así se veía en demasía elegante, incluso más que él mismo en los tiempos que lo había usado ¿Cómo era posible que un niño se viera así? Las mejillas del príncipe se tiñeron en rojo por tan torpes pensamientos, era una tontería completa.

- Su majestad, vengo a extender mi gratitud a vuestra benevolencia – por primera vez en dos días, no había escuchado un solo atisbo de sarcasmo en la profunda voz del muchacho, lo cual hizo que una sonrisa se extendiese de lado a lado sobre su rostro - pero ya debo irme de aquí

Oh, así que era por eso, la sonrisa desapareció de inmediato del rostro del príncipe, quien de inmediato se sobresaltó por sus palabras ¿irse? ¡No! Él no quería que se fuera… y no entendía por qué tenía que hacerlo, ni tampoco esa repentina presión que le hacía un nudo en la garganta de solo pensar que el pequeño se fuera de su lado.

- Yo… son aceptados tus buenos sentimientos ¿pero por qué debes irte? Mis padres llegaran en cualquier momento, y ellos no dirán nada malo al respecto de tu estadía aquí, quizás no somos el reino más grande de todos los que hallan alrededor, pero podemos cuidarte y…

- Oh, créame que entre todos los reinos, es el vuestro el más hospitalario y tranquilo con el que he tenido la dicha de toparme, solo basta con observar las acciones desinteresadas de su príncipe para saberlo – un ligero guiño se asomó por una de las orbes grises del menor, causando estruendoso sonrojo en el rostro pálido del pequeño gobernante – sin embargo no es de mi gusto incordiar de esta forma, y mucho menos que me mantengan como un gesto de bondad, puesto que con el tiempo eso solo es sinónimo de egoísmo, tanto suyo como mío, por lo que prefiero seguir con mi camino

- Realmente no entiendo lo que quieres decir – confesó el príncipe con toda inocencia, ante la mirada indiferente de su interlocutor, ambos estaban en un gran dilema; el albino que no entendía por qué el otro tenía que irse, y el más pequeño quien no entendía las razones por las que el príncipe parecía no entender lo que era el orgullo, era demasiado dado a la situación, y él no quería, necesitaba o merecía su piadosa caridad

- Quiero decir justo lo que está usted escuchando su majestad, por favor no ponga ese rostro de aflicción, que no es como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida

- ¡P-Pero podríamos serlo! No es como si tuviésemos que ir de un extremo a otro – derrepente, sobre su mejilla, sintió la fría mano de su compañero, era tan suave como la imaginaba, observó directo a sus ojos intentando calmarse, y se encontró a si mismo perdido en ellos, de verdad no se había percatado que el efecto de aquél color gris como el cielo nublado era demasiado potente en su interior

- Estaré más cerca de lo que usted piensa, majestad, solo por estos años, procure cuidar bien de usted mismo y de su gente, cuando sea su tiempo, le devolveré el favor hecho, no crea que simplemente puedo irme con un "gracias" y eso es todo, mi ego no me lo permitiría – derrepente una sonrisa honesta se asomó por los finos labios del pequeño, al príncipe le hubiese gustado ver esa clase de sonrisa esbozada en su lindo rostro más seguido

- Entiendo… pero recuerde que, si necesita un lugar al cual volver, este siempre será su hogar fuera de casa ¿está bien? – de verdad no quería dejarlo ir, pero no es como si pudiese obligarlo a quedarse en contra de su voluntad, el pequeño asintió, inclinándose levemente

- Lo tendré en cuenta afirmó dando media vuelta, pero antes de eso, y como recordando algo olvidado, volvió a tornarse frente a Shion, acercándose a su rostro, y dejando un pequeño beso sobre su mejilla, justo por donde pasaba aquella roja cicatriz que le marcaba por completo, haciendo que el rostro del príncipe se tornase del mismo color que ella – tómelo como parte del agradecimiento – y en medio de la confusión del otro, las pequeñas pisadas del chico se escuchaban por todo el castillo, hasta que, eventualmente, hubo salido de él

Derrepente, el corazón del príncipe latía con más fuerte, haciendo eco por todo su cuerpo por la fuerza a la que lo hacía ¿Qué era eso que sentía? Podía asegurar que no era algo que hubiese sentido antes, pero que definitivamente le gustaría sentir de nuevo, sonrió por unos segundos, como seguro de que le vería de nuevo sin duda alguna, antes de suspirar un poco, y dejarse caer en el sofá.

En momentos así, no se esperaba que era lo que el futuro le deparaba, luego de sus últimos dos días de felicidad.


	5. Bienvenida problemática

A las personitas que han dejado comentarios les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón, por ustedes continuo con esto (: así que gracias y espero les guste.

**Capítulo V: Bienvenida problemática**

Tras la partida del menudo caballero, el pequeño príncipe Shion no sabía lo que le esperaba; cierto reino lejano empezó a atacar sin razón alguna sus tierras en busca de guerra, lo cual dejo consternados a muchos de los habitantes del lugar, después de todo siempre habían sido un poblado pacifico, y la cantidad de soldados era muy pequeña por la misma razón. El mismo príncipe, al cumplir los 15 años se enlistó en el ejército incluso en contra de la reina, puesto que no soportaba ver a su pueblo luchar sin poder hacer algo en su socorro.

Cada vez eran más los campesinos que se unían en la batalla, sobre todo los padres de familia, quienes dejaban desamparados a sus esposas e hijos, el pequeño reino del oeste empezaba a mantener constantemente un ambiente gris y de zozobra completamente opuesto al alegre y trabajador poblado que solía ser, incluso se daban casos de rebelión entre los mismos habitantes que la familia real ya no podía controlar.

Las batallas con el pasar de los años no hacían más que intensificarse y el príncipe diariamente exponía su vida en contra de aquellos que intentaban dañar su hogar. Nadie podía decir, de hecho, que su majestad era alguien débil ¡todo lo contrario! Era incluso más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, y soldados comentaban que en batalla se volvía una persona completamente diferente a quien solía ser… sin embargo esto no hacía más que consternar el corazón de su madre.

¿Por qué, se preguntaran? Pues bien, a la reina le constaba que su hijo no se había enamorado aun, y era muy difícil que alguien que se mantenía constantemente en el campo de batalla pudiese simplemente sentir tal sentimiento ¡aquello era un problema de proporciones colosales! Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la condición en la que se hallaba el príncipe… tenía que deshacerse pronto de esa maldición antes de que fuese demasiado tarde para su pequeño.

Después de analizarlo muchas veces, y comentar con su majestad el rey decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto… tendrían que hacer algo, y pronto, pues ya no quedaba tiempo que perder, así que tras una larga deliberación en la mente de la reina, llegó a la conclusión que lo más efectivo que podría hacer por el bien de su amado hijo sería un baile real

- … Madre ¿has dicho un baile? –preguntó el joven peliblanco mientras afilaba su larga espada, el rostro gentil de su madre dejo entrever una delicada sonrisa

- Así es, un baile… la gente del pueblo ha estado muy tensa y tienen derecho a divertirse ¿no lo crees así? Además mi pequeño, se te está acabando el tiempo y me preocupa…

- No es como si pudiese obligarme a mí mismo a sentir tal afecto por alguien madre, ya tú lo sabrás a estas alturas

- Por supuesto – interrumpió la reina – pero considéralo una pequeña ayuda, nunca sabes que podría pasar, y también necesitas descansar

- Los malos no descansan, madre

- Y tú no podrás combatirlos si mueres, querido – un estremecimiento recorrió la espina del muchacho, quien gentilmente fue envuelto en los brazos de su madre, ahora más baja que él – promete divertirte ¿está bien?

- Lo intentaré… ¿Cuándo será?

- Esta misma noche

- ¡Esta noche! – se soltó de su abrazo, rascándose un poco la cabeza – p-pero hoy yo…

- No, nada, sin peros ni excusas, ya todo ha sido arreglado… de hecho ya es hora de que vayas a arreglarte tú, anda – y empujándolo medio en contra de su voluntad, el príncipe fue llevado a su habitación para ser ornamentado como era debido

Los sirvientes reales se encargaron de dejar como nuevo a su realeza, con pulcras vestimentas que incluso hacían verle más guapo de lo acostumbrado. Al salir de su habitación noto como el ajetreo mantenía a todos ocupados y suspiró… vaya ideas que podían tener sus padres de tanto en tanto. Para no pensar en ello fue hasta el balcón de su cuarto, situado justo en el piso de arriba sobre el salón de baile, observando la luna que esa noche se veía extrañamente gris… le recordaron a los ojos de cierta persona.

¿Qué podría estar haciendo Nezumi en ese momento? Habían pasado años sin noticias de él, esperaba que al menos estuviese a salvo.

- ¡Shion, ya es tarde! – una voz le distrajo de sus pensamientos, al darse la vuelta su amiga Safu, envuelta en un delicado vestido rosa con blanco, se cruzaba de brazos tras él – tu madre me ha mandado a buscarte… ya sabía yo que estabas aquí

- Lo siento… me perdí en mis pensamientos, no pensé que vendrías hoy – afirmó sonriente, mientras el rostro de la chica se sonrojaba ligeramente

- Bueno… invitaron a todo el pueblo y pues ya sabes… nada perdía con venir de todas formas, además tu madre me obsequió este vestido – giro haciendo que la falda tomase vuelo, mientras se veía claramente como en su cabello ahora recogido brillaba un adorno de cristal - ¿Qué tal?

- Te sienta muy bien –afirmó saliendo al fin, dejando ver su traje blanco decorado en rojo y dorado, mientras ofrecía el brazo a su amiga – supongo que es hora de bajar ¿no?

- Supones bien – la chica sonrió, aceptando su ofrecimiento mientras se dirigía escaleras abajo, ante la mirada de todos los ciudadanos, mientras se daba oficialmente la apertura del baile

Debido a que había bajado junto con ella, Shion decidió bailar primero con su amiga, quien no se negó en lo absoluto a aquella atención. Ambos moviéndose al compás de la suave música de la orquesta real, eran rodeados por los jóvenes aldeanos del pueblo, el príncipe había olvidado hace cuanto que no veía tal paz rodearle en ningún lugar… por lo que acabo incluso disfrutando de la danza, todo claro hasta que algo extraño ocurrió.

La puerta del salón se abrió abruptamente, mientras varios individuos invadían el lugar, amenazando a los aldeanos que se encontraban festejando, al parecer habían logrado burlar a los guardías y hacerles daño lo cual alarmó enseguida al príncipe… ¡quién ni siquiera tenía una espada cerca! Soltó a su amiga, cubriéndola ahora con su cuerpo, mientras uno de los invasores se acercaba a él con una daga. Su madre soltó un grito ahogado mientras corría, pero un pequeño animal empezó a correr a toda velocidad en medio de la sala, haciendo caer de un tropiezo al malhechor.

El príncipe quedo estupefacto… sin embargo eso no fue todo, derrepente un joven entró al lugar en posesión de una espada, vestía de negro sin embargo no era igual a la ropa que llevaban los intrusos, que era más bien de gris oscuro. El chico blandió el arma con una elegancia y precisión increíble mientras, uno a uno, acababa con todos los intrusos, estos no se le comparaban en velocidad y mucho menos en técnica, al acabar los ciudadanos aplaudieron asombrados, mientras el príncipe aún mantenía una expresión sorprendida en el rostro, mientras cubría con su antebrazo el cuerpo de su amiga.

Al fin el joven guerrero guardo su espada, dándose media vuelta hasta dejar a visibilidad su rostro… lo cual sorprendió aún más al príncipe; aquellos ojos grises inconfundibles, el cabello negro azulado ahora recogido, la piel blanca como la nieve ¡ese no podía ser otro más que Nezumi! Sin embargo se veía tan diferente… demasiado diferente, no había rastro del pequeño indefenso que hacía años rescato, es más, podría decir a esa distancia que era incluso más alto que él.

Se acercó a paso firme pero seguro, llegando hasta en frente del albino y la castaña, para acabar por inclinar una rodilla en el suelo en símbolo de respeto, con la mano hecha puño sobre su pecho

- He venido en búsqueda del príncipe Shion, me gustaría que se me otorgase el honor de ser el caballero de su majestad, la mano derecha que necesita en tan intrincada y peligrosa guerra


	6. Aclarando lo inevitable

Disculpen la tardanza; mi inspiración se fue y mi compu se daño... sin embargo estoy segura de que pronto habra otro cap asi que no desesperen(?) espero que este les guste

**Capítulo VI: Aclarando lo inevitable**

Ambos jóvenes contemplaban estupefactos como el chico se inclinaba ante el príncipe, haciendo semejante petición, aunque el albino pudo verlo perfectamente; era el mismo chico de hace años, en sus ojos brillaba la misma viveza que hace tanto le atrajo de manera categórica, e incluso recordó el momento en que se había ido… no había pensado que le ería tan pronto de nuevo, ese era uno de los mejores regalos que hubiese podido pedir.

Sonriente Shion se acercó a él, con el aura de ternura que tanto distinguía sus pasos, notando también que se había quedado pequeño a su lado… ¿en qué momento había pasado esto? De verdad el otro lucía como un caballero, pero esta vez no estaba en sus planes dejarlo ir en lo absoluto, no de nuevo.

- ¡Nezumi, me alegra tanto saber que estas bien! – exclamó muy animado, pero antes de que el joven pudiese responder nada, la reina bajo desde el lugar en el que se encontraba, bastante sorprendida por la actitud de ambos

- ¿Le conoces hijo mío? –le daba curiosidad saberlo, debido a que el rostro del muchacho, a pesar de serle muy familiar, no recordaba haberle visto antes

- ¡Sí! Él… -el príncipe de pronto cayó en cuenta que ese día sus padres no se encontraban presentes, era natural que no recordasen al muchacho – hace tiempo, un día que ustedes no pasaron aquí en el castillo, Nezumi se quedó a dormir, estaba malherido en el bosque y yo la ayude…

- Vaya, yo pensé que esa ya era una historia olvidada –de inmediato, el mencionado acomodo un poco su cabello, pero sin perder la posición de firmeza con la que, momentos antes, había pedido la aprobación del príncipe –sin embargo, creo que en estos momentos soy capaz de saldar mi deuda con usted, su majestad

- ¿Saldarla? Acabas de salvarme, con eso basta y sobra – el otro al oírlo inmediatamente negó

- No, no lo comprende, esto no significa ni la mitad de lo que debo… además, lo que he pedido es en serio, quisiera ser el caballero de su majestad – expresó de nuevo inclinándose, haciendo que las mejillas de su contraparte se encendieran en un tenue pero visible rosa

La reina les observó a ambos curiosa por sus actitudes… sin embargo pidió amablemente al caballero que por favor esperase, mientras despachaban a los ciudadanos nuevamente a sus casas para prevenir cualquier forma de percance. La joven amiga del príncipe observaba la escena un tanto estupefacta, así que ese era el chico que Shion le había comentado hace años… por alguna razón lo imaginaba diferente, un poco más frágil quizás, no podía estar segura de todas formas, quizás eran cosas suyas.

Llegada ya la media noche pudieron, finalmente, hablar con tranquilidad. El joven explicó que desde hace año y medio había entrado en el reclutamiento de soldados, sin embargo no había sido sino hasta ahora que se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para ofrecer su fuerza al reino, o mejor dicho, al príncipe Shion; tenía la expresa idea de ayudarlo en todo lo que le fuese posible y de ser posible, y no contaba como atrevimiento, volverse su mano derecha para todo lo que necesitase.

Durante toda la plática el príncipe sentía que su corazón latía a mil por segundo ¿por qué se encontraba de ese modo? Era algo que no podía explicar, pero estaba muy feliz… feliz de verlo con vida, feliz de notar que quería ayudarlo, feliz de verle saludable, y sobretodo feliz de que haya vuelto a él… quizás era tonto, pero así lo sentía, era casi como las historias que su madre le contaba antes de dormir cuando pequeño, sobre las cosas que el amor hacía sentir sobre las personas.

… Pero no podía ser eso ¿no es así?

- Shion ¿estás bien? –preguntó su progenitora al observarlo tan ido, el mencionado solo atinó a asentir varias veces

- ¡S-Si! Quizás solo estoy un poco cansado eso es todo… ha sido un día largo, y ayer esta semana ha sido batalla tras batalla – de inmediato sus ojos se posaron en los de su mejor amiga, quien aparentaba escuchar pero se mostraba también adormilada –creo que acompañaré a Safu a su hogar

- Eso es peligroso Shion, sobre todo si te en fuera… ¿por qué mejor no se queda a dormir aquí? Al igual que tu amigo, creo que será lo más sabio en estos momentos – siendo honestos todos estaban demasiado agotados como tan siquiera negarse, la reina asigno una habitación a la chica para que pudiese dormir tranquila, mientras dejo que el joven salvador y su hijo se quedaran juntos otro rato más en la sala, hablando cualquier cosa que necesitaran hablar

El albino se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber que decir en esos momentos… ¿por qué era tan difícil? Además se sentía culpable, estaba preocupando demás a su madre sobretodo con lo que tenía razón, si no rompía pronto con el hechizo que lo agobia el podría… de hecho, sentía que quizás aquella guerra sin sentido era solo un plan para que él acabase de hundirse con sus problemas, era tanto ya que amenazaba con quitarle su cordura de tanto en tanto.

- Su majestad parece haber quedado sin palabras – expresó de un momento a otro su acompañante que le observaba con una ceja elevada por ello, el príncipe solo atinó a sonreír

- Estoy ciertamente sin ellas aunque… ¿por qué regresaste? ¡no me lo tomes a mal! Me hace muy feliz… verte aquí –explicó de nuevo, sintiéndose extrañamente apenado – sin embargo no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad, ya sabes

- Te debo mucho, es eso –explicó de nuevo, tratando de hacerlo entender – no lo entiendes… ese día de no haberte encontrado quizás no estaría aquí ahora, no pretendo explicarlo, ni mucho menos hacerle entender, solo quiero que me permita luchar a su lado, con eso ya tendría más que suficiente –parecía ser sincero, y de hecho Shion lo sabía, por alguna razón que iba mucho más allá de los argumentos

- No dudo de tus intenciones… aunque no me gustaría verte herido de nuevo

- Eso no va a pasar, ahora soy mucho más fuerte de lo que su majestad se imagina en su real y pura mente

- Creo que puedo hacerme una idea –respondió sonriente el futuro monarca, quien de inmediato se levantó acercándose hasta el joven de cabellos oscuros y tomando sus manos - ¿podrías prometerme algo?

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Siéntete como en tu hogar, por favor, te permitiré ser mi caballero si eso es lo que deseas pero… pero vuelve este tu hogar, no te vayas de nuevo

- Eso suena casi como una proposición –bromeó por lo bajo, no sin antes tomar su mano y dejar un pequeño beso en el dorso, regresando el rubor al rostro del príncipe –sin embargo, acepto

- ¿E-En verdad?

- No tengo a que otro lugar ir, y no sé si pueda prometer quedarme por siempre a su lado majestad ¿sabe usted que en todo el reino no se hace más que hablar de su maldición? –de inmediato la sonrisa del albino se borró – todos coinciden en su falta de tiempo, y en su soledad

- No puedo trabajar mucho en ello… por la guerra –aclaró de inmediato un poco herido al recordarlo

- Es ahí donde entro yo ¿podría prometerme al menos que intentará buscar a la persona que pueda salvarlo? Para eso pienso ayudarle, no estás solo en esto Shion

- … ¿Así sea quién sea?

- Sea quien sea

- Lo prometo entonces –de algún modo, eso hizo que el pecho le doliera un poco, sin entender muy bien el porqué

Esa noche, sin darse cuenta cayeron rendidos sobre el sofá en el que hablaban sin prestar demasiada atención al resto del mundo, ciertamente había mucho que pensar, aunque el príncipe estaba casi seguro de que su búsqueda no sería muy larga, de todas formas le habían dicho que no importaba quien fuese… solo era cuestión de continuar.


End file.
